Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Slushied and humiliated for the last time by the closeminded and idiotic jocks of McKinley High, the Glee Club's own Diva and self-proclaimed Badass decides that enough is enough. McKinley High's population have no idea what they have gotten themselves into when they pissed off the Terrible Two, Finn may have an idea but he isn't talking. Pairing in the background Finn/Puck. SLASH


This is my first Glee fanfic/one-shot and I hope it's good and readable :) There are no sex scenes in the story but I rated it M just to be sure so that it won't be removed becaue the rating was T and the name of the story was too "strong" (my PJO story), better safe than sorry!  
I don't have much else to say except for** READ** and **ENJOY**!

Pairing in the story is Finn/Noah.

* * *

Glee

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**ONE-SHOT**

It was a normal day at the Hudmel house, Carol and Burt were sitting by the TV relaxing after dinner, Kurt was in his room practicing a new dance routine and Finn was playing on his Xbox. Everything was calm and relaxing, nothing out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately if I said that then I would be lying. Maybe a month or two ago this was still considered a normal evening, but no anymore. About a month or so ago, Finn had had an argument with Puck, which ended with the two of them lying on Finn's bed making out like crazy. They did not manage to keep it a secret from Finn's family for more than a day as Kurt walked in on them having sex or at least some pretty heavy foreplay.

Kurt did not react as they had expected, instead of being shocked or angry he squealed like an over-enthusiastic fan girl before he started to grin like a madman. Puck and Kurt had slowly gotten to know each other better and with this they got even closer one could even call them friends. After this Kurt, Burt and Carol were all sworn to secrecy, no one else was supposed to know, especially Puck's mom. Carol was happier than ever she had always known there was something more between her son and his best friend who was almost as a son to her as well, but she understood exactly how important it was that Ruth Puck's mom did not find out about her son's sexuality. Because bi or gay it did not matter to Mrs. Puckerman, that story just would not and could not end well.

After this a lot changed in the Hudmel house as Puck spend a lot of time there. Evenings were spent in the living-room, Burt, Carol, Kurt, Finn and Puck who was now not only seen by Finn and Carol as family but also by Kurt and Burt. Always when Puck's little sister spent an evening at a friend's house or was not home before later in the evening having started taking ballet lessons then Puck was at the Hudmel house not wanting to be home alone with his mom, they just did not see eye to eye on most things.

And with this we are back at the beginning, sitting in the living-room Puck or Noah as they had started to call him, McKinley High's self-proclaimed badass and Kurt were muttering about how stupid people were at school were, whilst Carol, Finn and Burt only listened with one ear as they were watching TV.

"Well it's nice that they get along," commented Carol with a small smile.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't do anything too stupid or crazy," said Finn.

"Don't you worry Finn, both Noah and Kurt k now when enough is enough, and really something tells me this could lead to anything," said Carol.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's a mother's intuition."

That was true, Finn had to admit that bored and annoyed, both Kurt and Noah could come up with the oddest things, but one thing was Finn sure of and that was that the jocks of McKinley High had for the last time humiliated and annoyed Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. Although he probably should try to stop them, Finn really wanted to see what the outcome would be.

Looking over at Kurt and Noah, Finn grinned. They had gone from bitching and moaning to whispering quietly to one another heads bent close so that no one else would hear them. Not that Finn needed to worry; he knew that by the time the weekend was over he would know all about the plan.

Leaning back into the sofa, Finn turned his attention back to the movie. Not long after the giggles and evil chuckles died down and then stopped, Finn felt a body press up against his side, lifting his arm Finn let Noah settle in beside him to watch Indiana Jones.

**NOAH/FINN**

Finn had been right in assuming he would find out all about "The Plan", what he had not expected was what it would entail. Staring at his step-brother and boyfriend, Finn was happy that he was sitting down on Kurt's very comfortable and big bed.

"Okay…" started Finn but was not how to continue.

"Finn stop looking like a goldfish, it's not that weird," said Kurt.

"Yeah," said Noah, sitting down beside Finn on the bed, "it's not as if we're breaking the law or anything."

"Exactly! Either way it'll be healthy for those jocks to explore their gay side. We can guarantee they'll love it," said Kurt sharing an evil grin with Noah.

"Fine, whatever," muttered Finn trying to hide his own grin, when he thought about Azimio's reaction, "just make sure I get a few pictures to remember it by."

This was like the ultimate payback for all those slushies and bumps in the corridors and ugly remarks in the locker-room after practice was over. Kurt and Noah laughed and high-fived each other, Finn could practically see the wheels turning in their heads.

"Don't you worry about that" said Noah with a small smirk, "your wish is our command…"

"_His_ with is _your_command is more like it," joked Kurt winking at Noah.

After the terrible two, christened by Carol and Burt, had gotten their permission from Finn, the real planning and preparations started. After all, it was not anymore a theoretical plan but a very practical plan. Since one of Kurt and Noah's plans had gone a but haywire, there had been a rule put up by Carol, if the terrible two had a plan and they wanted to execute it then they needed Finn's permission so that there would not be another "incident". So far Finn had been lucky and had not had to tell them no, he was not even sure he wanted to try out his determination against Kurt's puppy eyes or Noah's more than distracting wandering hands or mouth. Not that there had been many plans to say no to as both Noah and Kurt had other things to do, lives to live and all that jazz. After all, it would not do if anyone at school found out that they more than tolerated each other.

Finn left the terrible two to their planning and went in search after a camera that he could take with him to school on Monday. Because come hell or high water Finn was going to get a front row seat in the small show that would play out at McKinley High. One thing was certain about this small plot and that was that nothing like this had ever happened before, anything could happen.

**FINN/NOAH**

Walking in through the double doors of the school, Finn tried and almost failed to hide his grin. His camera was securely lying in his pocket so that he could easily access it and snap a picture. He even managed to duck a slushie coming his way, when he stood by his locker.

"Wow, you seem happy today, in an odd sort of way…"

"Good morning to you too, Santana," greeted Finn the girl standing beside him leaning against the lockers.

"Where's Puck?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him today but then again he's usually late on Mondays."

Santana pierced Finn with a suspicious glare, but she did not comment on his vague answer. Which probably was a good idea as Finn knew that if he even so much as hinted about what was going to happen then the cheerleader would not let it rest before she had all the details. This would lead to him missing the grand entre. Saying goodbye to his fellow glee club member Finn slunk away ignoring Santana shouting after him, well as sneakily was he could, sometimes it was not easy being 6'3.

Noticing the lack of people in the hallways, Finn checked his watch; it was not even five minutes until all the classes would start, making a full turn Finn headed for the front doors. It was not hard to see that things had already started; the closer he got to the entrance of the school building the louder the voices and the noise got. Smiling, Finn pulled out his camera from his pocket and snapped the first picture of the day.

His breath caught in his throat when he got his first good look at Noah that morning. Because of all the things needed to be done, Finn had found himself eating breakfast with Burt, as Carol, Kurt and Noah all had eaten an hour earlier and was at the time preparing for their bug "debut". Finn was so engrossed by the Jewish boy that he did not even notice Kurt standing beside Noah, not that he would have recognized either one of them if he had not known it was them. He was having a hard time connecting his boyfriend and step-brother with the two very gorgeous and hot ladies/girls standing just inside of the school doors.

Raising his camera Finn took the second picture of the day, this one not of the crowd but of the Terrible Two playing incognito. He was pleasantly surprised at how hot Noah looked as a woman; he had not really expected that Lima's resident badass could look so feminine (goodbye old judgments' concerning men dressing as women hello new kink). It was somewhat less surprising that Kurt looked great as a woman wearing a skirt and seriously high heels which by the way Finn noted, Noah was also wearing.

Skirts, heels, pretty blouses and make-up and let's not forget the wigs they had purchased that weekend, Noah had to admit that he and Kurt made quite good-looking women. With a little help from Carol (or well quite a lot of help actually) and a lot of time in front of the bathroom mirror Noah almost did not recognize himself when he was done with the primping. And by the looks he was getting, it was safe to say that no one else had done so either. Which was a good thing, a very good thing indeed or else their whole plan would have been ruined, and that would just have been sad because it was one of the better plans he and Kurt had cooked together.

Smiling coyly at the guys surrounding them, Noah let his eyes sweep over the crowd of boys. It was not hard spotting Finn as his head poked out over the rest's, sometimes it really was good that the quarterback was so tall it made it hard to miss him. Hazel eyes started into brown ones for a moment Noah felt as if there was no one else but him and Finn it was as if the time had stopped and then it all came back, everything happened in the blink of an eye. Nudging Kurt in the side, they exchange a very brief blink of the eye, they were ready to roll. At least ready enough to freak out people and wreak some havoc upon these close-minded bigots.

The game was on.

**NOAH/FINN**

Wandering through the halls of the school, both Kurt and Noah was extra careful not to run into any teachers, Noah had had a few close calls when it came to Sue Sylvester but other than that he had been lucky. It was easier than they had expected hell the whole execution of the plan had gone much easier than either the jock or the diva ever could have hoped for. In a way it was a bit creepy, here was two seemingly random girls walking around in the school that no one had seen before and no one thought it was odd or out of place. Noah had to admit that McKinley High took the word stupidity to a completely new level.

Not long after they had begun, Noah and Kurt split up not that they ever strayed too far from each other. He did not see what Finn did after this, but he assumed to tall teen had gone to class so as not to draw too much attention. Not that there was a lot of teaching going on that day, as most of the boys came up with the oddest reasons to get out of class only to run around in the corridors trying to catch either "Nava" or "Kate" for a private moment.

It was ridiculously easy to flirt with McKinley High boys, most of them were so desperate that they would have sold their mothers for a wink from Noah, or well Nava as they thought. Walking down the hallway as if it was a runway, Noah made sure that Azimio saw him enter the boys' bathroom. He could see from the corner of his eye how the jock did a 180 degree turn and sped down the hallway. It was just too easy.

"Well _hello there_darling," purred Noah at Azimio, when they both were inside the bathroom and the door closed.

"H-hey…" stuttered Azimio.

"Aww don't look afraid I won't hurt you I promise I'll make you feel _very_good," whispered Noah into Azimio's ear.

He pressed his body up against the jock before he slowly slid downwards in a very graceful manner until he was kneeling on the floor. Down there on his knees, Noah was on the same height as Azimio's cock and by the bulge in the jocks pants he had a few ideas to where this was going.

Counting to five in his head and telling himself not to gag, Noah looked up through tick (and not fake) eyelashes making a big deal out of licking his lips and playing with the zipper of Azimio's pants. What happened next was a bit of a disappointment or well not much of a disappointment for Noah as it was embarrassing for Azimio. First, with the way Azimio always talked Noah had expected the other guy to be well endowed or at least a bit bigger than average but as it turned out that was not the case, Azimio was definitely not "well hung" by any standards. For the second he sounded like a virgin who had never gotten blown before with the way he was squealing and stuttering and for the third, Noah had barely opened his mouth and started to suck when Azimio came and had Noah not just then deep throated then he would have gotten a face full of cum.  
And that was not exactly on Noah's to do list that day, if of course, the cum did not belong to Finn, as he had no interest in having to redo his make-up.

Noah grinned when he heard the quiet click of a camera. When he was sure that Azimio had not noticed anything or heard the camera, Noah left the bathroom leaving a stunned jock behind. This was about how his day went, either he blew some guy or he snuck up behind a corner and took a picture when Kurt got some not so poor sod to cream his pants. He had to admit that Kurt was good at it, a few looks, a well placed word or two and his hands on the right place and bam, it was done. Taking the pictures sure as hell beat the harmless flirting with which he lured some poor looser with him somewhere empty, had his way with and left when Kurt had taken the picture of their "victim" standing with his pants down by his ankles looking like a loon.

By the end of the day Noah and Kurt had gone through the whole football team (minus the ones in Glee Club) plus a few other annoying people at school. Which was quite enough for Noah, giving blow-jobs was not a walk in the park, his jaw was aching and he did not like the after taste of their cum in his mouth.

"Ugh, thank god THAT part's over," muttered Noah.

"Yeah, but it was necessary evil," said Kurt dangling the camera around by its strap.

School was over and all after school activities, meaning clubs, would begin shortly. They decided on a whim to surprise the Glee Club a bit and so Noah and Kurt found themselves ducking in and out of empty classrooms every time someone came their way. This of course meant that everyone had already gotten to the music room before them, which suited them very well mass panic was just so much more fun than scaring someone randomly.

A very interesting silence spread through the room when they entered. Then again, it was understandable as both of them had made sure no teachers saw them and the rumors that had spread like wildfire throughout the day had gotten very interesting the more they were repeated and really especially as no one had connected Kurt and Noah to the whole thing.

Noah did not even need to see Kurt's face to see the smile on the diva's face. He was having a hard time deciding whether the girls' or the boys' expressions were more amusing but was saved by Mercedes from having to take a pick.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this! Kurt and Puckerman have the two of you lost your minds? And since when have you been friends!?"

"Aw 'Cedes couldn't you've waited one second?" pouted Kurt cutely, "Now you've ruined our surprise."

"I really can't believe this… Yes Hummel I can understand but you Puck, what the fuck is going through your mind?"

This time it was Quinn, voicing her opinion and the opinion of the majority of the people in the room, most of them still too shocked to say anything at all. This meant they totally missed Finn smiling in the corner snapping pictures and Brittany smiling happily at Noah, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh come on Quinn, we're just having some fun," said Noah with grin.

Kurt had been totally right when he said this would be fun. Noah sat down in one of the chairs beside the one Finn was occupying, feeling very satisfied with himself.

"Oh come on don't look so shocked Mr. S, we didn't take anything they didn't give freely."

"Exactly, and really one shouldn't believe all rumors going around this school," filled Kurt in having sat down beside Noah.

It was as if someone had broken an invisible barrier and suddenly everyone were talking on the same time asking questions and shouting random things like, "Oh my god!",

"Are you nuts?" and the most common one "when the fuck did the two of you become friends?". Noah had a hard time hearing anything at all and so happily let Kurt do all the explaining which was not much, as the diva mostly smirked looking very pleased with himself.

In the end nothing much came out of the practice as everyone were so distracted by Kurt and Noah and so they got to go home earlier, which only was a cover for Mr. Schuester who in reality was just tired and could not take any more of their endless chattering, his nerves not strong enough to hold a fifty first "I can't believe it!" (and yes they had been counted).

**FINN/NOAH**

Finn was chuckling to himself when he looked through the photos on Kurt's camera. He was lying on his bed ready to go to sleep, waiting for Noah to get all the make-up removed and teeth brushed. It was not as if Noah could go home looking like he had done in school that day and so called home to tell Sarah not to wait for him as he would be staying over at Finn's place. Finn knew that Noah did not like sleeping away from home in the week when Sarah was home, because that meant she would be home alone even though their neighbor was kind enough to keep her company before she went to bed, but this time he could not do much about it.

"Come on Noah it can't possibly take you this long to remove the make-up."

"Just a minute! I'm brushing my teeth!" Was the muffled answer from behind the closed bathroom door.

True to his word Noah emerged from the bathroom not even two full minutes later (and no, Finn did not time it). Finn watched with pleased eyes as Noah made his way to the bed settling down beside him. He was not sure why, but he liked it when Noah wore his clothes, even though the sweats were too long and the shirt a bit big. Kurt called it the caveman complex, meaning Finn liked it when Noah wore his clothes because it showed other people that Noah belonged to Finn. Simple, but very accurate in many ways.

"Ugh, I can still taste them in my mouth," muttered Noah gloomily, "and I've brushed my teeth six times already…"

"Aww my poor baby," cooed Finn hugging his boyfriend, "Do I have to kiss it better?"

He actually had to hold himself from cooing or doing something equally embarrassing for the other teen, when Noah looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded. It was just too adorable but Finn knew that it would be suicidal of him (and he really did not want to die yet) to say it out loud. Instead he took the opportunity to kiss those enticing lips that had been distracting him all day or always as they mostly did.

Pulling Noah down with him, Finn rolled over so that he lay on top of the shorter boy. Neither one of them up to anything heavier, partly because of the long day and partly because they knew Kurt, Carol and Burt would hear them. Not that some petting and kissing counted, it was more of a ritual they had, kissing and petting was with Noah like second stage cuddling.

Finn was sure that if he told anyone at school that Noah "Puck" Puckerman liked to cuddle, then no one would believe him. On the other hand, no one else except for maybe the rest of the Hudmel house when they sat in the living-room got to see this "softer" side of the sex shark and self-proclaimed badass of Lima, Ohio. Finn smiled at his almost sleeping boyfriend and tightened his hold around Noah's waist. Noah in turn let out a soft satisfied purr into Finn's neck, but did not wake. Oh yes, Noah liked to cuddle and Finn would rather die than tell anyone about it as long as he was the one reaping the benefits of it. Life was good.

**NOAH/FINN**

**ARTICLE**

**Special Photo Edition!**

"**ARE OUR JOCKS GAY OR JUST VERY, VERY DESPERATE!?"**

**Earlier this week, on Monday to be precise, was McKinley High visited by two "girls", yes my dear and not very loyal readers, you've probably guessed right but I'll say it either way because most of you have probably guessed wrong, they were males, yes you read right, MALES, dressed in women's clothing (see page three for pictures).**

**These two "ladies" (and yes I'm being sarcastic…) came to the school and were a bit more than a hit with our school's football team minus a few, I shan't go into any details but you my interested reader can check out the photos (page three and four) for more info on who was involved. Well back to the subject at hand, this makes one wonder about things, whether our football team really is as "straight" and "experienced" (not you my darling Puck, don't think for a moment that I'm comparing you to those other wild creatures called jocks) as they would like us to think they are.**

**That was all for this time, see pictures on page four for more facts, maybe you will find a familiar face among many. Make sure to buy the next number where, hopefully we will get an interview with our two ladies and even maybe a step-by-step of what went down in those empty places called bathrooms and classrooms.**

**Toodles^^**

-THE END-

* * *

Liked it? Hated it?  
**  
Please Review and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
